


An love of an son

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after the finale.Varian struggles with the guilt of using an shock Helmet on his dad, Quirin struggles with the guilt of the prople he could have hurt while he was mind controlled.Both seek comfort in one another.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	An love of an son

Varian knew when he implanted an shocking device that their could be an emotional impact, after all it was only last year that his dad was released from the Amber. By his own hand.

The Teenager tossed and turned in his bed eyes gazing up at the ceiling the memory of his dads yell of pain embeded in his head.

Everyone was staying at the Castle for an few days to recuperate before heading to their homes, Quirin offered to be in the same room as his son. If he had nightmares but Varian declined 

He couldnt be near his dad right now, the rush of adrenaline disappeared now full aware of the choices he made, the look on his Dads face when the Helmet shocked him.

Even as he ran or rode Ruddiger into battle the imagine stayed all the way to now, he knew in an way he did the right thing.

But why did it still hurt so much? Could there have been an better way? 

Swallowing Varian scrubbed an hand over his face.

And what if the shock did damage? The idea of harming his dad further made Varian sick to his stomach, it's not like he didnt already encase his dad in amber for an year.

Shoulders slumping Varian covered his face with his hands frame shaking with silent sobs, no matter what he did, no matter good or bad he always hurt his dad.

"I thought you might be up". An quiet tone prompted Varian to jerk his head up, his dad stood in the doorway the concern evident in his dads eyes.

Varian sniffled wiping the tears away full aware that Quirin slowly moved towards him knowing his son was in an fragile state. His shoulders slumped as he felt an large arm wrap around him.

He allowed the comfort curling against his dad hands clutching his shirt, sniffling he felt himself being pulled closer the Teenager relaxing head on his dads chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?". Quirins deep tone relaxing his son further, sniffling Varian closed his eyes. 

"I could've hurt you today". Varians tone soft. "The shock Helmet if somthing ever happened to you".

"Varian look at me".

Varian slowly looked up at his dad who gave him an gentle smile.

"What you did today wasent easy, but it was the right thing to do. I could've hurt people, I could've hurt you".

Varian was started to see the pained open emotion, raw in his dads eyes, he then understood his dad had felt guilty much like he did. Him because he had to use the Helmet, and his dad for being controled in the first place.

While his dad wasent the best at showing emotions they were there.

Scooting close Varian wrapped his arms around his dads neck laying his head on his dads shoulder. 

"Its not your fault that you were controled dad".

He could hear an hitched breath coming from Quirin who sniffled wrapping his arms tighter around his son. Face buried in his hair.

"I could have hurt you today". His voice soft. "I couldnt live with myself if I eve harmed you".

"But you didnt, and your ok from the Helmet". Varians tone soft. "It hurts because we care about each other so much, but your ok, and I am ok. Were both ok" 

Quirin rested his head on Varians forehead nodding eyes closed.

"Why don't you stay in here with me tonight".

"I think that's an good idea". Quirins tone soft. "Both of us could use the sleep".

Climbing into bed Varian cuddled up to his dad curling against his chest, hand touching his own. The comfort was foreign to Quirin but not unwelcome. After all this was his son.

Someone who he could let his guard down with. Eyes slipping closed Quirin found himself drifting off feel his sons fingers running through his hair.

"I love you son". Quirins tone soft. "I am so lucky to have an son like you".

"Love you to dad. Get some sleep I am not going anywhere".

Body relaxing Quirin drifted off to sleep, knowing full well his son wouldn't leave his side.


End file.
